And every breath we drew was Hallelujah
by NoOneShallKnow
Summary: Sam and Dean are joined in their motel room, and their guest gets caught up in them. Oooh, BEWARE THE SMUT! It's so delicious it might kill you.


Sam tugged Dean into the motel room and slammed him up against the door as it closed, grabbing the sides of his face and smashing their lips together. Sam shivered as soon as their lips touched and he dropped his hands to Dean's waist, pulling him closer.

Dean's arms found their way around Sam's neck as he was tugged against his brother's larger frame, a low growl sounding as their hips pressed together. He kissed back hungrily, his tongue trailing over Sam's top lip as he tilted his head lightly to the side. Sam's fingers tightened at that and Dean found himself being turned around and pushed backwards.

The backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch and Dean dropped down, giving an almost whine as Sam's lips left his. He stared up at the taller man with wide, pleading eyes, lifting his hands to hook his fingers under the waistband of Sam's jeans. Sam smirked and pushed his hands away, backing up until he was out of Dean's reach. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Instead of pulling them and his boxers off as Dean was willing him to do, Sam shoved his hand under both layers of fabric, moaning as his hand wrapped around his cock. His unoccupied hand made it's way up from his hip to his chest, and he pinched at one of his nipples with a deep moan.

Dean was on him in seconds, hands fisted in Sam's shirt as he pulled him down. He nibbled at his bottom lip before sucking into his mouth, then released it in favour of shoving his tongue past his younger brother's pouty lips. Sam grabbed at his hips and lifted him up, pulling him deeper into their kiss as his other hand dropped down to his brother's thigh, giving it a squeeze as they rocked against each other.

Neither of them really noticed that they were moving until they tumbled onto the bed, lips still locked together. Sam lifted himself just enough to be able to tug his jeans and boxers down, throwing them away. He reluctantly removed his lips from Dean's, pulling his shirt up over his head and dropping it onto the floor. Sam groaned when he felt Dean's calloused fingertips running over his abdomen, tracing old and new scars.

The eldest Winchester couldn't keep his eyes off his gorgeous little brother. He was all perfectly tanned skin and smooth muscle, and he looked like a god. His shaggy hair was hanging over his deep brown eyes, the dull light from above casting shadows over his cheeks and eyes.

Dean quickly sat up underneath Sam and rolled them over, straddling the brunet's delicious hips. He tugged his own shirt off and leaned down, suckling at Sam's throat as his hands roamed over his torso. As they kissed, the hand that wasn't currently groping Dean's ass moved up under the pillow and pulled out a knife. Sam brought the blade to the waistband of Dean's ratty old jeans and easily cut through the fabric, leaving them in shreds beside them.

Dean pushed himself to his knees and shimmied out of his underwear, grinding his hips against Sam's as he let them drop to the floor. Sam's hands grabbed at his ass, dragging him closer. Dean's tongue made it's way into Sam's mouth even before their lips met, the muscles curling together in a heated fight for dominance. Dean fisted his hands in Sam's hair, tilting his head and pushing his mouth closer.

Sam groaned and flipped them over, settling himself between his older brother's legs. He ground his hips down, moving his lips down to Dean's neck. He suckled and bit hard, chuckling as Dean's hips jerked up against his.

Dean spread his legs impossibly wide, pulling at Sam's shoulders to bring him closer. He gave a low whine and looked up at his younger brother with pleading eyes, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. A little bead of blood welled up and Sam leaned down to lick it away, both moaning.

"Please Sammy, stop teasing me.."

Sam looked down at his desperate lover and grinned, deciding to comply with the elder's wishes. He grabbed at Dean's thighs and pushed his legs up to his chest, scooting forward to grind against his tight bare ass. Sam groaned loudly when he felt his cock slip between his cheeks and ground harder.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Dean moved Sam's hands and held his thighs back himself. The younger Winchester slid down the bed and grinned up at Dean before swiping his tongue over his puckered hole. He palmed Dean's spread cheeks as he stabbed his sly tongue into him and twisted it, pulling a whiny moan from the panting blond.

A hoarse, almost shy cough sounded form the other side of the room and Dean's grip on his thighs loosened in shock as Castiel stepped out of the shadows. His beautiful lips were pouted out slightly and wet with spit.

In seconds Sam was on him, fisting his hand in his short hair to tug his head to the side and licking a trail up from the base of his neck to his ear. As he devoured Castiel's neck, his free hand worked on unbuttoning his pants and pushing them and his pants down his legs. They pooled around his ankles and Castiel kicked them away, pressing up closer to Sam.

Sam shoved the Angel's jacket onto the floor and pulled his shirt up over his head, throwing it off to the side as he let his eyes roam over his fit body. His fingertips followed the same path as his gaze, and he growled lustfully. He grabbed at Castiel's hips and lifted him into the air, forcing down a groan as his legs wrapped around his waist.

Sam walked them quickly over to the bed and dropped Castiel down on the bed beside Dean, crawling atop him to lap at his chest and dip his tongue into his navel. As he moved lower to flick his tongue over the tip of the Angel's cock, he saw one of Dean's large tanned hands move up to pinch at his dusky nipples.

In mere moments the Winchester brothers had their resident Angel writhing and begging beneath them, his hips rolling upward as Sam licked over the length of his 8" cock.

Sam and Castiel gave each other a look and both smirked. They moved around and tugged Dean between them, pressing up on either side of him. Sam gripped his older brother's thighs and pushed his legs far apart, scooting up between them and teasing the head of his erection over his puckered entrance.

Dean arched his back and help tight to Sam's shoulders as he pushed in roughly, stilling as soon as he was seated fully within him. Dean gave an impatient moan and twisted his hips, gasping as the tip of his brother's 9 ½" dick brushed just barely over his prostate. Dean found himself wishing this position –his favourite one- would allow constant pressure.

Castiel laid one of his hands on Dean's back and shifted his own hips while Sam stilled Dean's. He pushed upward and after some resistance he felt his head pop through the stretched out ring of muscle. The rest of the way in went smoothly until Castiel's pelvis was pressed up against Dean, feeling his control slipping as the elder Winchester whimpered and jerked his hips.

Sam purred lustfully and curled his gigantic hand around the back of Castiel's neck, smashing their mouths together over Dean's shoulder. Their lips couldn't quick stick together as they started rocking within Dean, so they settled with curling their tongues together messily, saliva dripping down onto Dean's chest.

Dean just leaned forward against Sam and arched his back, dropping his head onto the taller male's chest. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting hard, looking at his lovers with half-lidded eyes. He moaned and whined at every slight shift against and within him, his fingers grabbing at his Sammy and the bed sheets.

"Such a good little cock slut, De.." Sam growled, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster. Castiel naturally copied his movements, his hands holding tight to Dean's waist. He latched onto the back of Dean's neck, suckling and biting and licking up the blood that bubbled to the surface.

When Dean came, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a euphoric yell that probably woke everyone else in the motel they were staying in. Castiel came next, biting down hard on Dean's neck as his grip tightened with bruising force on his waist. Then came Sam, his mouth pressed roughly against Dean's and his back arched slightly.

They collapsed into a panting heap on the bed, and Dean's cheeks flushed with his embarrassment as he felt his lovers' cum sliding down between his legs.

He buried his face in Castiel's chest, sandwiched between his Angel and his younger brother.


End file.
